Maistas
by xXFoodForThoughtXx
Summary: Irena Pierce, was seemingly nothing more than Hannibal Lectors secretary but there is more to her than meets the eye. Hannibal is captivated by her past trauma and also her psychological insight. He begins to call her his "assistant" rather than his secretary and has her help in the field, as well as with Will Graham. HannibalXOc
1. Chapter 1

**Maistas **

by xXFoodForThoughtXx

-H-

Irena sat in the waiting room of Dr. Hannibal Lector's office. It was immaculately decorated, she has been told the man had miraculous taste but, wow, just wow. She had dressed her best, hoping to be impressive to the good doctor. She was wearing a white, tight fitted, strapless dress with silver accents along the top chest area. Her bright, platinum blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun and her bangs were poofed up high, her lips were colored red, she had lined the top and bottom of her eyelids and wore a ton of mascara to extend her lashes sky high. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, tapping her silver 6 inch pumps anxiously on the floor. She couldn't take this anymore.

The blonde woman stood up and began to walk round the room, she traded tapping her feet for tapping the left side of her collarbone with her right hand. An old nervous habit. She was thankful none of Dr. Lector's patients were around, they would have probably thought she was more insane then more most them. _Mean_. Irena sighed, she couldn't think that way if she was to get a job here.

She heard the click of a door unlocking and then heard the door swing open behind her, snapping her out of her self-chastising. She turned to see, who she could only assume to be, Dr. Hannibal Lector. They had never met in person but what he had heard about him was true. He was quite a few years older than herself, probably about 10 years give or take. He was handsome regardless and well dressed. He wore a black suit with wine red pinstripes on it, under his suit jacked was a matching vest, and under hat was a red silk shirt that matched his silk pocket square, he also threw in a black, red and silver paisley tie. Everything matched perfectly. Irena could tell this man was a perfectionist, she hoped she could live up to his immaculate standards.

"Miss Irena Pierce?" he called. He had an accent, Lithuanian from what she had heard from the clucks of other woman who had been sitting in the waiting room earlier, waiting to be interview for the position of being the prestigious Dr. Lector's secretary. She had manged to miss the other 5 times he'd called someone into his office. She had either been in the bathroom double or triple checking her make, or outside, trying to clear her head and get rid of her nerves. They hadn't gone anywhere and now they were worse ow that she had seen the good doctor.

She nodded and then a shakey 'yes' stumbled out of her mouth. Her face flushed, and she smiled at him. He smiled back a reassuring smile, making her feel much less embarrassed. _Be yourself_.

"Well then Miss Pierce, come in," he gestured for her to come into his office. She glanced around at all the books, the art work, the way the room was decorated. He gestured for her to sit in one of the black lather chairs he used for patients. He went over to his desk and shuffled through some paper work.

"I'm sorry to inform you miss pierce but I've misplaced some of your paper work, I believe is upstairs tucked in one of my books. Feel free to look around if you wish." and with that he quickly ascended his rolling ladder to search the in his books.

Irena couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad thing that he was using her resume and application as a book mark. She tried to shrug it off and got out of her chair and glanced around the room. She walked around, starting at the tomes and books of medicine, the sculptures but then something caught her eye. Something on Dr. Lector's desk.

It was a newspaper, but the article on the front was quite gruesome and also currently on the front page of every news paper in America. The story was about girls being abducted by a serial killer, so far he was known as the 'Minnesota Shrike' and all the girls he took all fit a similar profile. Irena had been so enthralled by reading the articled she was actually bent over the psychiatrists desk, resting her hand under her chin while reading.

Hannibal observed the young woman from the second story of his study. He had actually left all the candidates information up there today and observed what they did while they waited for him. Some had poked around his office, one or two had opened books, one had even peaked inside his desk but this one's interested in the paper on his desk. That made him smile, this Irena had an interest not only in being his secretary but also seemed to be enthralled by the criminally insane. A small crooked smile came across his face.

What a surprise this woman, who liked little more than a Marilyn Monroe double, would be the one to take interest in the newspaper with a serial killer splashed across the front page in all its black and white glory. It made him wonder what Miss Irena Sophia Pierce had in that little blonde head of hers.

He made his way down the ladder and snuck up, not unintentionally, on his last candidate for the day. He cleared his throat, loudly, and she jumped up and gasped, grabbing her chest where her heart would be. She was scared, frightened of how he was perceiving her at this moment.

"I am so, sorry," she began but he held up his hand is a 'stop' motion. She started at him like a deer in headlights.

"No need to apologize Miss Pierce. I'm happy you were only reading a newspaper on my desk. Unfortunately, one of you peers decided it was good form for an interview to go through my desk while I was away for a moment."

Irena breathed a bit easier knowing that. She was pretty sure he could physically see herself becoming more calm with the awkward situation she was put in.

"I can't believe she did that." was all Irena managed to say about the comment he made. Hannibal said nothing more but gestured for the young lady to sit in one of his black chairs, he sat in the one opposite her with her papers on his lap.

"So, Miss Pierce-" he was cut off before he could even finish his sentence

"You may call me Irena, Dr. Lector."

He cleared his throat, "Well then, Irena," he paused a moment quickly glancing over her paper work. One thing particularly caught his eyes.

"This says you have your Bachelors degree in psychology."

He said it as a fact, a statement. Irena was quite sure how to react.

"Yes, I do Dr. Lector."

"Why didn't you purse it further?"

Irena began to fidget with her hands. Feeling uncomfortable with the subject. With what had happened. "I had originally planned on it but I had a bad experience at college and I never ended up returning."

Hannibal merely nodded, not wanting to push the young lady anymore. They idly chatted together for about 15 more minutes. He asked all the appropriate questions a future employer would ask a potential employee but Hannibal Lector had already made up his mind. This young woman would be his secretary. She was an interesting specimen and if she proved not to be or troublesome in anyway, well, at least she would make a lovely meal.

"So then Miss Irena, I would like you to start on Monday if you thats aright with you" Dr Lector said as he stood up from his chair.

"Yes, I would love to, that's wonderful! Thank you Doctor." She said, extended her hand for a handshake. He took her hand and grasped it firmly.

"You may call me Hannibal, Irena." he said as he shook her hand.

Doctor Lector then grabbed his coat from the back of his desk chair. "Come with me, I will show you the back way out." He said.

"Actually, I had someone who was going to pick me up out front, if you don't mind."

"Of course not. Boyfriend?" he asked as he opened the door back to the waiting room, and contiuned escorting her to the front door.

She laughed, as though her having a boyfriend was a bad joke. "No Doctor L-"

"Hannibal, Irena, please I insist."

"Hannibal," she corrected herself. "It actually my brother and my little niece Maria."

He nodded and opened the door and saw a silver minivan with a little blonde haired girl with curly locks in the back seat and a man with slicked back, black hair. The only similarly he would see between the man and Irena was the eye color, bright blue.

"Is he your half or step brother?" Hannibal asked offhandedly as she walked out the door.

"Uh, half" she said slightly uncomfortable that he noticed they had no psychically similarities. Our father led an active social life. But, have yo get going Do- Hannibal. Have a nice night." she said as she walked out to the van, her high heels hitting the pavement rhythmically as she walked away.

"I will Miss Pierce." He said simply, but she was already out of hearing range.


	2. Chapter 2

**Maistas **

Chapter 2

by xXFoodForThoughtXx

-H-

Irena had been working for Dr. Lecter for about a month now. She liked his practice, she truly did. She liked talking to people, taking down appointments and even answering and making calls on the office telephone. Dr. Lecter and she had a relatively nice working relationship, Irena would even consider him a friend. While she knew he as constantly psychoanalyzing her, she was still thankful for the company he provided.

It was their lunch break, the forensic psychiatrist had prepared a stew for the two of them to have for lunch. This had become a bit of a routine over the past couple of weeks, meeting in his office for lunch and having him bring something in for the two of them to eat. It had started when he noted her going out on her breaks and grabbing fast-food, Hannibal did not approve. The doctor was extremely particular about his food and would not have his secretary eating such filth.

Irena sat in one of the black plush chairs, normally used for patients as she poked at her stew in the tupperware container with her stainless steel fork that Hannibal provide for her. She ate slowly, not only to enjoy the food but also to not mess up her ruby red lipstick. Today she was dressed in a white wrap dress with a black floral design, black 6 inch pumps to make her stand 5'7" instead of her normal 5'1", sh had done little with her hair today, it feel just past her shoulder in its natural blonde waves, she even wore minimal makeup. Just her signature red lipstick and thick mascara. She was having an off day, at least in terms of her facial appearance. Dr. Lecter took notice as they sat there eating.

"You are wearing less makeup than normal." he stated simply

She choked on her stew a little, he vaguely wondered how she would react if he told her what she was actually eating, rather than her appearance.

"I didn't sleep well last night. Bad dreams." Was all she had to say. She didn't need to explain herself to hm, he wasn't her psychiatrist.

"Do you wish to talk about it? Strictly as your friend, nothing more." He pressed slightly but he didn't want her to pull away from him. He'd never find out anything about her trauma that way.

"It's just a bad dream Hannibal." _Open__ up a little. He's your friend, what damage could it do? _She gave a sad sigh and gave into his curiosity and told him about it any. She told him about how she was in a dark hall, with dim lights that flickered in and out. There was a man in the hallway, but he wasn't really a man, more like a shadowy figure. After looking at the shadow man for a long time, it begins to chase here. She runs, and runs, and runs farther and farther, until she reaches a door and runs outside and escapes. Its raining outside and she's not sure where she is, but she is calmed by the rain. It's always calmed her. But then she looks down, the rain is blood. It's raining blood. She begins to scream, and then she wakes up.

"It sounds as though you have some demons Irena. I can help you overcome them if you wish." he said to her, in a vague attempt to comfort her after she divulged such personal information about herself to him.

"Thank you Dr. Lecter but I can fight my demons on my own."

-H-

More time passed, Irena's life fell into stability. She liked stability. Everyday was like clock work for her, wake up, get dressed, walk to work, work until lunch, have lunch with Hannibal, get picked up by by Daniel and Maria, play with Maria, have dinner with Maria and Daniel, Sleep. Then repeat every day, except weekends those days were full of promise, wonder, and the unknown.

One day at work, how ever, broke her out of her beloved routine by none other than Hannibal himself.

The two of them sat across from each other, eating there lunches in almost uncomfortable silence. While the two of them were not necessarily chatty by nature, this was becoming agonizingly awkward. Irena shuffled around uncomfortably in her chair. He stared at her a long time with his dark eyes.

"How would you like to sit in with me on my next session?" he asked her

"Isn't that a bit unorthodox doctor?" _Maybe even a bit unethical._

"When I first hired you, you said you once had aspirations to pursue it further. You only have achieved you bachelors, I know you are a smart girl Miss Pierce, I'm hoping sitting in with a patient or two will help you want to continue your schooling." Hannibal, as always had his reasons for doing this. He wanted to poke and prod at her old wounds, hoping it would open up his secretive blonde secretary.

When Hannibal had hired Irena, he had seen something different in her than all the other woman he interviewed that day. She had an interest in the criminal minds in this world, more specifically the criminally insane. He could see it her ever changing blue to green to gray eyes enthralled by the stories of the Minnesota Shrike, what they were calling the serial killer she had been reading about when she bent over to read the paper on his desk that day so many months ago.

"I'm not sure your patients will be happy to see another person besides you in their sessions. Besides, I'm not sure I could even go back to school." She said, biting her lip nervously, getting a little lipstick on her teeth. Irena did not want to offend Dr. Lecter's offer but she also did not want to upset the patients. Most of Hannibal's patients were weekly patients, the would recognize her from the front desk.

"You can always participate in online classes Irena. Lots of people are doing that as of late. Your worries about my patients feelings and the ethical standards of the proposal I have given you, you are to be known an aspiring psychologist to them, interning under my care," Irena flinched slightly at the word interning, she probably didn't notice it but the doctor did. It was a slight, fast twitch, barely noticeable to anyone else but not Hannibal. He made a mental note to explore that further later on.

"That's not entirely true though." the small blonde argued slightly

"It's not entirely a lie though, you were on an aspiring psychologist, who is to say you wont be compelled to continue your work after you sit in on my sessions?"

Irena could not argue with Hannibal's logic. She quickly agreed to sit in with him with his next patient, also the last of the day.

-H-

Franklyn Froideveaux was the last patient of the day, he was a slightly chubby man, with dark curly hair and some facial hair. They all sat down in the office, Irena had stolen the doctors desk chair and pulled up beside his black chair that matched the patients, she clutched a notebook and pen in her hand. She had to admit, she was somewhat excited about this. That the doctor trusted her and liked her enough to let her observe one and possibly more of his sessions. _Don't let it go to your head._

Once they were all settled in, Franklyn asked the question Irena and Hannibal had been waiting for,

"Who is she?" he asked pointing at the pretty blonde girl in the chair next to Dr. Lecter. She looked so out of place, so out of time. She looked like she a pinup girl pulled from 50's and plopped in his doctors office. This was his first appointment with Dr. Lecter so he had not seen the small blonde working as a secretary for him.

"This is my intern Miss Irena Pierce, she will be a part of our sessions for sometime." She smiled at Franklyn and gave a small nodded, hoping to make him feel a little more comfortable with the situation. Evidently, it worked. Franklyn was completely comfortable crying halfway though his session in front of her and the doctor, claiming to hate being so neurotic. Begging the two of them for help. The doctor offered him comfort and advice, comparing his anxiety to a lion that felt like it was going to devour him.

Irena loved watching Hannibal work, he was brilliant. The most brilliant man she had ever met. She had known he was a genius before but she had never truly seen him in his element. His sessions were a masterpiece in themselves.

As they were bidding Mr. Froideveaux goodbye through the special patient exit, they met a man at the door.

"Dr. Lecter," he said, starting to shake Franklyn's hand. Irena held back a small laugh.

"I'm sorry to be discourages but this is a private exit for my patients only." Dr. Lecter retorted as quickly as the crack of a whip.

"Oh, Dr. Lecter, I'm sorry" the man was embarrassed by his mistake, as he reached into some secret pocked inside his coat he addressed Irena. "And who might you be?"

"My intern and assistant, Miss Irena Pierce." Hannibal answered for her before she had a chance to answer him.

The man then produce what he has been looking for in his coat. "I'm special agent Jack Crawford, FBI." he said as he flashed his badge. Irena suddenly felt alarmed, what hell had Hannibal been doing in his free time the warrant attention for the FBI? "May I come in?"

"You may wait in the waiting room," he told the agent "Franklyn, I will see you next week, unless this is about him," the good doctor gestured towards Franklyn.

"No. This is all about you."

-H-

_**Authors Note:**_ Wow! An update in only a few hours later! This will probably never happen again in the history of ever. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far, I know its a bit slow but in my opinion, a love story with Hannibal Lecter (excuse me spelling Lecter wrong in the first chapter) has to be eased into. Not have them meet and have him be like "Ermahgerd she so pretty. I'm in love." kind of deal. That's not how he operates in my mind, I'm hoping he's that way in yours as well. Also, I hope I'm staying as in character as possible with Hannibal, let me know if you think there is anything I can improve upon guys! Reviews and constructive criticism are always encouraged! :3

-Kaylee

**Side note**: According to Google, Maistas means food in Lithuanian, (Hannibal is Lithuanian if you didn't know.) Also, My avatar and cover are a bit small so on here. So I've decided to link the full photoshopped pictures of Miss Irena and Hannibal! I chose Amber Heard as my model for her. (WARNING! I'm not ever good at editing so please forgive me if these totally suck x.x)

Link to cover image: _** . **_

Link to avatar image: .


	3. Chapter 3

**Maistas **

Chapter 3

by xXFoodForThoughtXx

-H-

Irena was armed. No, she was terrified. There was an FBI agent just waiting beyond the door that led out into the waiting room! What had Dr. Lecter been thinking making the agent wait? Several minutes passed and Dr. Lecter took his time, putting away papers and straightening up his already perfectly organized desk.

"Dr. Lecter, I believe Special Agent Crawford is in the waiting room by now. We probably shouldn't keep him waiting." Irena said waiting by the door for when she had the okay from Hannibal to open it.

"We was rude and came to the back door. He can wait a moment." the doctor said sitting down in one of his black chairs. "You sit too Irena, I have a couple of questions for you about our last patient."

Miss Pierce sat obediently in the black chair across from Hannibal, she left almost like she was being pre-interrogated, if such a thing existed. She was sure the two of them were to be asked a million questions once he was granted admittance into the office. Irena was not looking forward to that at all. _At least today can't possibly get any worse._

"So Miss Pierce, what did you think of Franklyn?"

Irena scanned through her small note book where she had taken on the man. "From what I gathered he feels a lot of anxiety, I feel as though most of it comes from social interaction. He seems lonely, he may have few or even no friends at all. He was literally reaching out to us for help, he held out his hand, and begged us. He seems to be looking for something in these obsessive relationships he forms with people, perhaps try to model and be friends with those who he finds superior, like you Dr. Lecter."

Hannibal nodded, either in agreement or approval she wasn't sure quite sure but wither way, she had done something right and possibly impressed Dr. Lecter! Her heart fluttered a bit at the thought of impressing him. He was so smart and charming and also handsome. She couldn't forget handsome. _He's also your boss_. Regardless of that face, she was still beaming with pride, she was actually proud of herself.

"Interesting conclusion you have come to Irena, one a true psychologist or psychiatrist could deduce. It is remarkable that you have managed to retain so much information even though you've been out of college."

Irena flushed bright red, Hannibal cracked a small crooked smile, barley noticeable, as he made the girl before him feel flustered.

"You may get the door now Miss Pierce, I'm sure Jack Crawford is eager to speak with us."

The little blonde woman couldn't get out of her chair fast enough. She practically sprinted over to the door to open it for the agent. She saw him sitting awkwardly in a chair in the waiting room. As she was about to usher him inside, Hannibal appeared next to her.

"Please, come in." He said, Irena jumped slightly, she had never even heard him walk up beside her. It was almost as though he was a predator, quietly sneaking up on his prey in the night.

Hannibal spent no time in exchanging pleasantries with Jack as Irena shut the door, he simply got straight to the point. "So, may I ask how this is all about me?"

"You can ask but I may have to ask you a few questions first."

Irena felt uncomfortable as she stood beside the door. Extremely uncomfortable. Its not everyday an FBI agent comes to your place of employment and questions your boss in from of you. If nothing else it would be a good story. Someday. Most certainly not right now.

Apparently, Jack Crawford was also feeling slightly uncomfortable in the doctors presence. He looked around the office. "Are you expecting any other patients?" he asked to break the silence.

"No, we are alone. Just us and my assistant." He gestured to Irena. Who smiled a bit at the older gentleman.

"

Good, good. That's good."

"Would you like me to leave the room?" She asked, him, not wanting to be rude.

"No, no, you're fine." he smiled at her, making her feel less on edge about him. He then looked back to Dr. Lecter. "No secretary?"

Irena was about to say she was in fact his secretary but Hannibal spoke before she could. "She was predisposed to romantic whims and fallowed her heart to the United Kingdom. Irena fills in as my secretary for now, and also assists me with my patients during and after their sessions."

Jack chuckled a little. "I guess the doctor keeps you pretty busy, does he make you clean too?" he joked with Irena, probably calling into account the ridiculous cleanliness of the room as well as he rest of his office.

Irena decided then that she liked Jack, regardless of whatever reason he was there. He seemed like a very nice, down to earth man. "Unfortunately agent Crawford, if I cleaned this place it would never nearly as good as it looks now." She laughed softly, so did Jack. Dr. Lecter made an amused noise, not quite a laugh but definitely not silence. Her heart sank a little, knowing she hadn't made him laugh but she'd come to know the doctor had a very stiff and ridged demeanor at times. _Maybe he doesn't have a sense of humor._

Jack caught sight of Hannibal's drawings, he had brought them out to show her the other day. One was of his boarding school, he didn't have much to comment about it other than that. The doctor never really talked about his past, he never even really talked about himself. Every time Irena would ask him question about himself, he would answer vaguely or somehow turn it around and ask it to her. He always seemed to be asking her questions about her past. Her father, siblings, little Maria, her father, school, past employment, and everything else under the sun.

"I'm beginning to suspect you're investigating me Agent Crawford." was the statement from Hannibal's mouth that brought Irena back from her thoughts. She practically held her breath waiting for his answer.

Jack began to chuckle, "No, no, no. You were refereed to me by Alana Bloom, in the psychology department at Georgetown."

Now the petite blonde could breath much easier, knowing that her boss was not in face under investigation. Irena, now feeling like she could breathe much easier quitely left the room to go get some work done at her desk in the waiting room. She had to call and be sure people would be showing up for their appointments tomorrow, file paitent files, update information in the computes, and all before they closed up, which was 7 tonight.

Irena glanced down at her watch, it was nothing special, a faux gold Rolex knockoff she had bought from a street vendor in New York City. She'd etched her initials, ISP on the back of it at the time, to keep her younger sister from stealing it. She could have screamed when we read the time, it was 6:45! She didn't have time for this.

Irena worked tirelessly at her Desk while she waited for Hannibal to emerge from his office. He came out, alone, at exactly 7, punctual as always. He much have shown Jack out the back exit for patients. Her head was still buried in drawers, putting away last minute files before they had to leave.

"I have good news." Hannibal said.

Irena immediately stopped what she was doing as looked up from behind her desk at the tall, handsome man standing in front of her. _Keep it professional_. Irena cleared her throat, as well as her mind of her last thoughts. "Whats the good news doctor?"

"We have been asked to work on a psychological profile for the FBI."

Irena gave him a skeptical look. "By _we_, you actually mean _you_, right?"

Hannibal actually gave a small smile and chuckle at that, maybe he did find her funny after all.

"Something like that, yes. I told agent Crawford though I would need the second opinion of my assistant if I was to work up a profile, he agreed to let me bring you in and help me work on it."

Irena was actually surprised that Dr. Lecter had insisted in her input with the profile. While he most definitely wouldn't need her help, it was considerate of him to include her in such an important. He really was fueling her love of psychology again, more specifically, criminal psychology. She was so happy, so excited, she didn't even think about what she was doing.

"Thank you Hannibal, I really can't thank you enough." Irena then abruptly stood up and gave the doctor a quick hug, nothing strange or awkward about it really, Merely a 5 second latch around the neck to show her affection an appreciation. And why shouldn't she how her friend how much she appreciated his actions?

Hannibal himself, wasn't entirely sure what the hug meant, it had been quick, extremely quick. Just a few brief moments of affection shared with him. Hannibal could hardly remember the last time someone had such pure affection for him. No matter. That wasn't really important. What was truly important was his interest in how Miss Pierce would do profiling Will Graham for the FBI, with him along side her of course. She had done well assessing Franklyn but this was an actual challenge for her to conquer.

Hannibal let Irena finish putting her papers away before they locked up his practice, he went and retrieved both of their coasts from a small hall closet. He handed her a black pea coast which she had taken to lately given the cold weather. He donned his normal brown coat. Irena grabbed her bag and the two of them walked out of his practice together.

It was drizzling out as Hannibal walked to his car, walking out at a brisk pace so as to to become to wet. He noticed Miss Pierce normal ride, hr brother Daniel, was not there to pick her up tonight. He wanted to be sure she made it back safely to her home, especially since their fun with the FBI was just beginning.

He watched her make a frantic phone call, to who he could only infer was her brother. She looked exasperated after the short call and began walking in the general direction that he was going to have to go home regardless.

Hannibal pulled up next her Irena's walking from and rolled down his passenger window.

"Irena, let me give yo a ride home."

"No, I don't live too far, really I'm okay Doctor."

He gave her a stern look "Irene, I insist, the city can be very dangerous at night."

"I have pepper spray and a knife." she retorted.

Dr. Lecter was a little surprised that Irena had a knife on her, thought he did not show it. She seemed harmless and almost docile. She was almost always obedient to his request and hardly ever argued with him, unless it was over personal matters or beliefs. Even then it wasn't truly a fight, it was more like a friendly debate and exchange of views.

"Well that may be but I can't have my assistant getting hurt or catching a cold, we have a big day tomorrow. Besides, I'm it wont be comfortable walking home in the rain while wearing those shoes." he gestured to her high heels. She sheepishly smiled at him and thanked him quickly and climbed into the car with Hannibal Lecter.

-H-

_**Authors Note:**_ I hope everyone is enjoying this so far! I'll hopefully have a 4th chaoter out tomorrow ad then you probably won't see anything from me til Friday or Saturday unfortunately :/ I work 2 jobs so its hard to find time. I will try and make it happen faster though! I swear! I would really like reviews an input pretty please, with a cherry on top! I know people have started following this story, please, I'm begging you to review. I'm like to thank my first 3 anonymous reviewers. Without you guys, I honestly probably wouldn't have cranked this chapter out tonight. Also focus, I'd like to remember this is a bit slow paced, at first at least. Like I said, having our favorite cannibal fall in love at first sight is slightly preposterous, in my opinion anyways, but to each their own!

Also, I should warn you guys im sure I have billions of grammar mistakes but I have noone to read these over so I'm kind of just rolling with it x.x Alright, that about all I have to say.

Tata for now readers!

-Kaylee


End file.
